Piano de merde…
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 70] ... Mettez un piano au 3ème étage sans ascenseur, ne passant pas la porte d’entrée bien, un escalier en colimaçon et le tout lors d’un déménagement... bienvenu dans l’enfer de Duo...  YAOI


Titre : **Piano de merde…**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… **_**Après AC pour une fois…**(Number 70) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Pauvre Duo tu le fais tout le temps souffrir, et la tu y vas pas de main morte !!!__  
__Et le saucissonnage, j'ai adoré ...__  
__Merci Cat !_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 1__er__ et 2 novembre 2007._  
_Mis en ligne le mardi 06 novembre 2007 à 10h24._

J'ai pas lâché ce texte en soirée le 1er novembre lors de son écriture…  
Sauf qu'à presque 2 heures du matin le 2 novembre, j'ai dû aller me coucher, mon dos me faisait trop mal.  
Je l'ai donc fini dans la journée du 2.  
Vous l'aurez compris, je me suis aussi inspirée de mon lumbago annoncé par mon médecin lundi 29 octobre au soir… Bon, j'avais en plus une sorte de tendinite à l'épaule et au bras droit. 15 jours de traitement, mais par chance j'ai échappé à la piqûre… C'est bon j'ai donné une fois. Elle soulage, mais putain qu'elle fait mal.  
Contrairement au texte de mardi dernier, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire celui-ci.  
Je vous laisse le découvrire par vous-même.  
Bonne lecture et Gros POUTOU,  
**_Catirella_**

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court **

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 69 du mardi 30 octobre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **littledidi11** - **cristalsky** - **Noan** - **natakukazuki** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **mimi** - **mini pouce06** - **yaone-kami**- **kaga78** - **yansha** - **lisou52** - **Dragonneva** - **L'ange gardien** - **nyanko-kuro** - **caro06** - **SNT59** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami**- **Babel56** - **Yami Sheina** et **LN**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Piano de merde…**

**

* * *

**

Piano rime avec mal de dos et **lumbago**.

« Duo mon ange. »

« **Vas mourir Yuy.** »

« Duo ne dit pas cela. »

« **Je t'emmerde Yuy et je le redis, VAS MOURIR.** »

Heero après un soupir referme la porte de leur chambre de leur nouvelle maison, enfin pas pour le moment pour lui-même. Puis il va retrouver toutes les personnes qui les avaient aidés durant tout le week-end à déménager de leur grand 2 pièces, où la pièce principale à elle seule faisait 35 mètres carrés. Au 3ème étage sans ascenseur et en prime, un escalier en colimaçon.

Le plus dur avait été le piano d'Heero. Si sa livraison faite par des spécialistes en la matière, n'avait posé aucun problème particulier. Le déménager par contre en avait été un énorme.

Le soldat parfait avait fait une monumentale boulette, en oubliant qu'il ne passait pas par les escaliers et encore moins par la porte. N'étant pas présent lors de sa livraison Heero n'avait pas pris la précaution de demander à son amant comment les livreurs si étaient pris et le résultat se trouvait allongé dans le lit sur le ventre.

Devant libérer au plus tard les lieux le samedi soir. Ils se devaient de vider entièrement l'appartement, sans y laisser ne serait-ce qu'un papier de bonbon à Duo, car les nouveaux propriétaires arrivaient le dimanche.

Ils durent pallier au plus vite à la situation, qui n'aurait pas eu lieue si Heero n'avait pas oublié un point crucial lors d'un futur déménagement.

Mais revivons ce qui c'était passé, ce samedi, lorsque le tour du piano fut arrivé pour qu'il quitte lui aussi, les lieux :

« Duo. »

« **Quoi ?** Je suis occupé là Heero. Avec **2 chaises** au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas **remarqu****é**. »

Heero soupira et ferma les yeux. Depuis 7 heures ce matin Duo n'arrêtait pas de l'envoyer balader pour tout.

OK, il devait s'occuper de chercher une société pour faire faire leur déménagement.

Il ne l'avait pas fait.

S'y étant pris trop tard, il n'y avait plus aucun déménageur de disponible. Heero s'était donc rabattu sur tous leurs amis possibles, aussi bien homme que femme et tous avaient répondu présents.

Sauf que…

Qui dit déménagement dit camion et cartons.

Et là encore Heero dut demander un nouveau service à l'armée pour qu'ils leur prêtent 2 camions avec des bâches vert kaki.

Duo avait été furieux car bien sûr pas de cartons. Il fit lui-même toutes les boutiques possibles et inimaginables pour trouver le plus de cartons possibles 48 heures avant le jour J.

Et en plus Heero étant de service la veille du déménagement, il dut se taper pratiquement à lui tout seul, la mise sous carton de toutes leurs affaires. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire, si Heero avait fait convenablement ses taches qui lui avaient été imparties, pendant que Duo de son côté finissait les peintures dans leur nouvelle maison.

Voilà pourquoi Duo depuis les 7 heures du matin était d'une humeur massacrante. Pire qu'une fille lorsqu'elle est dans sa mauvaise période chaque mois.

Et même son meilleur ami Quatre n'avait pu lui rendre le sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bon accouche Heero, je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

« Je viens de me rendre compte que le piano, ne passait pas par la porte. »

« Et le baka c'est moi. »

« Duo, n'en rajoute pas. »

« À ta place je ne la ramènerais pas trop Heero. »

Heero serra les points et la mâchoire, puis posa la question inévitable.

« Comment est-il entré, lorsqu'il a été livré. »

« Par la double porte-fenêtre. »

« … »

Duo soupira de lassitude.

« Eux étaient équipés Heero. Ils avaient une sorte de poulie, qui leur a permis de le monter au-dessus de la rambarde en fer. »

« En gros si on veut le sortire, il va falloir le faire par la fenêtre et à 3 étages d'hauteur ? »

« Ben tu vois, quand tu veux tu comprends vite. C'est comme le fait que tu dormiras dans la chambre d'ami lorsque nous serons dans notre maison. Et estime-toi heureux que tu aies droit à un lit. »

Duo ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer qu'il quitta l'appartement avec ses 2 chaises pour les descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Tous ceux qui durant leur échange verbal étaient venus récupérer diverses choses, n'avaient rien dit au risque de s'en prendre eux aussi plein la poire.

Heero s'absenta durant une vingtaine de minutes ce qui augmenta la colère de Duo.

Mais lorsqu'il refit son apparition, Duo le regarda avec effroi et pas que Duo par la même occasion.

« Tu plaisantes là ? »

« Non. »

« **Mais tu es malade.** Comment veux-tu que nous le hissions au-dessus de la rambarde ? »

« Avec celle des voisins du dessus. Ils sont d'accord et si cela lâche, je prendrai les réparations à ma charge. »

« Donc… Avec les cordes que tu as rapportées de je ne sais où. Tu veux que nous hissions le piano, pour le faire passer au-dessus de la rambarde. Puis… Qu'à la force de nos bras nous le descendions d'un hauteur d'envions 7 à 8 mètres ? »

« Oui. »

« **T'****e****s malade Yuy. Je ne suis pas Popeye et les autres non plus.** »

« C'est qui ça ? »

« **La question n'est pas là… Nous n'y arriverons jamais.** »

Heero pour la énième fois soupira.

« Duo. »

« **QUOI. **»

Quatre se mordit la lèvre.

« Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. »

« Non, **rien**, sauf que s'il tombe, je te dis pas les dégâts et il risque de blesser ou tuer quelqu'un par-dessus le marcher. »

« Je sais, mais nous sommes 6 hommes et 4 filles. À 10 c'est quand même faisable. »

Duo baissa les bras.

« De toute façon personne ne m'écoute jamais, je n'ai que des idées à la con. Je l'ai entendu plus d'une fois durant la guerre et l'idiot de service c'était toujours moi. Alors faites comme bon vous semble. Mais n'allez pas vous plaindre auprès de moi si un problème se présente… Le responsable de ce merdier c'est **Mister perfection**. »

Duo quitta l'appartement rouge de colère avec son carton qu'il avait posé au sol.

« Il a pas tord pour une fois. »

« Chang on ne t'a rien demandé. »

« Je prends le droit de le dire tout de même Yuy. »

Lorsque Duo remonta en ayant pris le temps de se calmer un peu au risque de bouffer le premier venu, le piano était saucissonné dans tous les sens par des cordes et protégé par de grosses couvertures trouvées dans les camions au tout début du déménagement. Les cordes étaient déjà passées dans la rambarde du voisin du dessus qui allait gentiment surveiller sa résistance due au poids du piano.

« Réléna et Noin vont rester près des camions. Hilde , Sally et moi allons nous positionner à l'extérieur pour vous guider. »

« Et nous nous jouons aux esclaves de service. »

« Duo. »

« C'est bon Quatre, je m'en fou. »

Heero fut traîné par Hilde et Sally hors de l'appartement.

Environ 15 minutes plus tard le Piano était dans les airs en train de passer au-dessus de la rambarde guidé par Quatre et Wufei. Trowa, Zechs et Duo qui avaient mis des gants en cuir trouvés dans les camions, suaient à grosses gouttes et Duo qui se trouvait en dernier semblait en baver encore plus que les 2 autres, mais surtout son dos, qui lui faisait depuis pas mal de jours avec les travaux dans la maison, mal de plus en plus, le faisait souffrire horriblement.

Lorsque le piano se retrouva de l'autre côté de la rambarde le poids fut d'un coup encore plus accentué et Duo entendit un craquement dans son dos et ressentit une vive douleur dans tout le bas de celui-ci. Si la vie de ses amis et de son amant ne tenait pas ainsi au bout de ses bras à cet instant, il aurait lâché sur-le-champ ce qu'il avait dans les mains, tout en hurlant sa douleur.

L'espace de quelques secondes, il crut même qu'il allait tourner de l'œil sous celle-ci.

Lorsque l'information de lâcher du leste arriva à son cerveau Duo fit glisser comme Trowa et Zechs les cordes tout doucement. Arrivé à l'étage du dessous le voisin qui avait était prévenu tout comme celui du 1er. Guida à son tour le piano le temps que Quatre le rejoigne pour l'aider. Wufei continuait à pousser un peu sur les cordes pour que le piano ne tape pas trop contre le mur.

L'opération dura plus de 40 minutes. Duo se crut en enfer durant 25.

Lorsqu'il entendit le cri d'Heero

« C'EST BON, VOUS POUVEZ TOUT LÂCHER. »

Duo fut le plus rapide.

Mais il fut aussi le plus rapide à atterrir sur le sol de toute sa hauteur droit comme un "**i**".

Trowa et Zechs, puis Wufei eurent peur, lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit fait par le corps de Duo lord de l'impacte.

Mais ce ne fut rien quant à la peur qu'ils eurent lorsqu'ils le virent allongé, blanc comme un mort.

Un nouveau cri surgit, mais cette fois-ci de Wufei.

« **SALLY REMONTE VITE. HILDE VA CHERCHER SA TROUSSE.** »

Heero de son côté ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Ce ne fut que lorsque Trowa vient le chercher pour qu'il remonte à leur appartement et qu'il vit Duo gisant sur le sol. Il comprit la gravité de ce qui venait de se passer.

Voilà…

Voilà, pourquoi Duo en veut à mort à son amant.

Il est bloqué au lit. Avec un super méga lumbago de la mort.

Sally lui a refait une piqûre dans le haut de la fesse droite pour la douleur il y a moins d'une heure.

Autant dire que là, c'est la veuve poignet pour Heero durant un temps indéterminé.

Les piqûres finirent d'aggraver le cas, Heero Yuy.

Leurs amis étaient revenus le dimanche pour finir de les aider à tout réinstaller. Fort heureusement leur chambre était entièrement neuve et montée depuis déjà 3 semaines.

Heero la mine basse pénétra dans leur nouveau salon, puis s'échoua telle une pauvre bête dans l'un des fauteuils encore libres.

« Heero ne t'inquiètes pas, sa colère diminuera tout comme sa douleur. »

Les paroles de Sally n'eurent pas l'effet escompté.

Heero soupira et ferma les yeux.

Avant de partir ce soir-là Quatre prépara une soupe maison avec des légumes rapportés le matin même du marcher. Trowa et Quatre partirent en dernier vers 22 heures.

Heero alla voir Duo avant d'aller prendre une douche et une forte envie de pleurer le prit lorsqu'il le vit allongé sur le ventre la douleur se lisant sur son visage endormi.

« _Pardon mon ange, pardon._ »

Sous la douche, Heero laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir pleuré auparavant. Duo, qui avait été réveillé par la lumière lorsque Heero était venu regarder si tout allait bien, dû se lever péniblement en grimaçant de douleur pour ne pas crier, pour se rendre aux toilettes.

Il trouva bizarre qu'Heero ne soit toujours pas sorti de sous la douche le temps de son aller et retour au petit coin. Et même s'il était dans une colère noire contre Heero, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il l'aimait et qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui en toutes circonstances comme durant la guerre.

Doucement il se rendit dans la 2ème salle de bains. Non pas pour ne pas qu'Heero l'entende, mais surtout pour ne pas amplifier son mal de dos.

Duo une fois dans celle-ci avança jusqu'à la douche et regarda ce qu'Heero faisait.

Il se mordit la lèvre quand il comprit qu'il était en train de pleurer contre le mur carrelé. Seul les spasmes l'avaient trahi dans ce moment de faiblesse que Duo n'avait pas encore vu chez son amant depuis qu'ils étaient en couple.

Duo, avait en plus de son mal de dos, une douleur au niveau de son cœur.

Il retourna se coucher dans leur lit, encore plus mal qu'avant de se lever pour aller faire pipi.

Le lendemain matin. Heero inspira très fort avant de pénétrer dans ce qui aurait dû être sa chambre à lui aussi, si le déménagement s'était passé comme sur des roulettes.

Il toqua à la porte avant d'ouvrir celle-ci, puis y pénétra…

« Duo… Sally m'a dit que te masser avec cette pommade, en plus des anti-inflammatoires, te ferait du bien. Elle m'a aussi laissé 3 injections si tu as trop mal. »

« Heero. »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu pleuré cette nuit ? »

Heero déglutit et pâlit.

Duo qui n'avait pas son visage tourné vers lui, l'avait fait tout en lui posant cette question.

« Je t'ai presque tué Duo. Je m'en veux tellement, cela ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais pris le temps de contacter une société de déménagement. »

« Approche. »

Heero dominant de nature dans leur couple, obéit à son amant et vient s'asseoir en douceur sur le lit pour ne pas lui faire mal en affaissant le sommier.

« Pourquoi tenais-tu tellement à rapporter ce piano de merde dans notre nouvelle maison ? »

Heero soupira et prit quelques couleurs au niveau des joues.

« C'est ton premier cadeau. Le premier que j'ai reçu de toute ma vie et surtout le premier de toi. Je tiens à ce piano Duo, mais je tiens encore plus à toi. Si tu me demandes de le brûler, je le ferai. »

Duo s'était mordu la lèvre, en écoutant Heero. Heero crut qu'il avait mal au dos.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non… J'ignorais que tu n'avais eu aucun cadeau avant que je ne t'offre celui-ci. Je n'avais pas réalisé de mon côté l'importance que ce piano avait à tes yeux. »

« Pas autant que toi mon ange. »

« Tu n'es pas pardonné. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir à chaque mouvement. »

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »

Duo leva un sourcil.

« Tu veux tester ? »

« Non… Excuse-moi et pardonne-moi vite s'il te plaît. »

« Je verrai… Je ne suis pas contre ce massage si cela peu m'éviter la piqûre. »

« Disons que cela te soulagera, mais la piqûre reste ce qui est le mieux pour calmer momentanément la douleur mon ange. »

« Shit… C'est pas juste… J'ai pratiquement fait tous les travaux seul. Les cartons pour le déménagement, j'ai participé à la descente du Piano maudit et c'est moi qui me retrouve avec un lumbago, sans oublier les piqûres… Je n'ai pas mérité ça. »

Heero fut encore plus peiné de la peine de son amant. Il lui fit un petit bisou sur le front côté droit.

« Il est petit le bisou. »

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal Duo. »

« Je vais avoir besoin d'une douche avant le massage… Tu m'aides ? »

« Je peux ? »

« Oui, j'ai besoin que l'on me lave les cheveux et le dos et… »

Heero compris le message et sourit.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, mais tu n'es pas encore complètement pardonné. »

« Je sais… Allez, je vais t'aider à te redresser et direction la douche. »

« Je pourrais avoir une gâterie ? »

« Duo ! »

« Cela aiderait à ce que je te pardonne plus vite. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Duo regardait le seul amour de sa vie avec une moue adorable et les joues toutes rouges.

« Je vais appeler Sally pour savoir si cela est compatible avec ton traitement. »

« HEERO. »

Heero sourit et Duo qui avait boudé de suite, compris qu'il venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

« Méchant. »

« Je t'aime mon ange. »

Duo quémanda un baiser sur les lèvres… Heero le lui donna.

Heero avait bien l'intention de se faire pardonner par son ange, mais aussi de lui offrir un cadeau dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Mais il fallait attendre qu'il n'ait plus de lumbago.

« Heero ? »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« On a un jardin maintenant. »

« Oui mon ange. »

« Et tu sais ce que tu ne voulais pas que nous ayons en appartement car il fallait que nous ayons un jardin pour en avoir un, mainte… »

« Duo. »

« Oui Heechan ? »

« Respire. On vient juste d'arriver chez nous. »

Duo sourit.

« 'Vi… Tu as raison… Nous avons tout le temps pour reparler de tout cela… La douche ? »

« Oui… La douche. »

Heero lui ferait cette surprise qui nécessitait à ses yeux un jardin, lorsque son dos irait mieux.

Et si le cadeau, prend le piano, pour un poteau, ce sera Duo, qui risque gros…

**FIN  
du  
LXX**

Il est mieux hein ?  
Là, je peux dire que j'aime ce texte. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'en suis fière, mais franchement, j'ai trop pris mon pied en l'écrivant.  
Pour le cadeau d'Heero… Avant que l'on me le demande il s'agit…  
D'un Golden River de couleur noire bien sûr.  
Et il vaut mieux avoir un dos en parfaite santé avec ces petites bêtes, car même si je n'ai jamais eu de chien, je sais que cela n'arrête pas sauf lorsqu'ils dorment jusqu'à leur 1 an, voir plus.

Sinon… Si je trouve une idée pour " **Échec et Mat 3** ", il est possible que ce soit le texte de mardi 13 novembre ou voir celui d'après.  
Comme tous les mardis, j'espère que l'OS que vous venez de lire vous a plu et que vous avez pris plaisir a le lire.  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
